The Mage and His Slayer
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: Harry Potter is taken by Sirius before Dumbles can get to him. Taking him to a remote Black estate in England, he teaches Harry magic while Harry attends muggle school. However, when Dumbledore finds the two, and tries to put Harry into Hogwarts, Sirius refuses and leaves with Harry to Sunnydale. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Full summary:**

 **Sirius Black arrives at Godric Hollow to little too late, and finds his best friend and his best friend's wife dead. He pushes away the pain and takes Harry, moving to a Black ancestral home in a remote place in England. There, Harry attends muggle schools while he receives a wand from Sirius, being taught in magic by the Black Lord as well.**

 **However, they are found by Dumbledore just before Harry enters his sophomore year. Dumbledore tries to convince Harry and Sirius to go to Hogwarts, even if Harry would be considered late, but the two reject any approaches.**

 **Due to being found, Sirius decides to move to the mysterious small town of Sunnydale where Harry enrolls at the local high school. How will Harry cope when a certain Slayer pursues her interest in him and brings with it, her life as a Slayer?**

 **A/N 2: Hi everyone, if anyone wants to beta this story for me, please feel free to PM me and ask! Also, I'm a bit on the fence on whether I should create my own obstacles Buffy and the gang have to face or keep the original ones. If anyone has a preference, either PM me or put it in a review, for right now though, I think I'm just going to stick with the original tv story plot. Enjoy and please review with only constructive criticism!**

Chapter 1:

Buffy had had a decent start to her day. She hadn't been late, and she felt like she could be normal here at Sunnydale. No vampires to hunt and kill, just Buffy living her life as Buffy Summers, not a slayer. Now, exiting the principal's office, she thought it got a little better.

"Oh, sorry, I must've not looked where I was going." She quickly apologized, grabbing her stuff off the ground.

"Hey, no worries, happens to the best of us doesn't it? I'm Harry, Harry Potter, I'm new here, came from England." The newly identified Harry greeted.

"I'm Bu-" her words died in her throat as she looked at her classmate. His beautiful emerald green hair and messy black hair created a rather charming roguish look to it. What she found especially nice, was his soft green eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" He asked, bending down to help pick up.

"Um, Buffy, Buffy Summers, and I'm also new here." She replied with a blush. "Oh, shoot, I'm going to be late to my first class, I'll see you around?" She asked, turning to face toward him as she walked backwards.

"Yeah, maybe Summers." She smiled and turned around to walk the right way. Harry smiled and thought that maybe moving here wasn't going to be so bad.

"Hey, you forgot something!" Harry called, but it was too late, she had already rounded the corner. Harry looked at the object with surprise, a stake? How peculiar.

 _Line Break_

"Willow!" Harry heard a girl say. "Nice dress, good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, well um, my mom picked it out for me." The girl, Willow said back to her.

"No wonder your such a guy magnet." The girl said again.

"Well I quite like the dress." Harry said, walking up and wrapping an arm around the girl. "Willow right?" The girl nodded and blushed.

"Buffy," he said. Buffy greeted him back as what he assumed was the 'popular' girl in this school.

"And who are you?" The girl asked, eyeing him up like an expensive piece of meat.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said, flashing a fake smile.

"Oh, you're the new kid from England right?" She asked, moving a slight bit closer to her. "Well I'm Cordelia Chase, how about I show you around?" She flashed a rather slutty smile to Harry, and one that he didn't find attractive.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I already have a tour guide, right Willow?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"Um, I, uh," Harry smiled at the shyness of the girl as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Willow." With that, Harry led the blubbering girl through the doors.

"Hard to get huh? Well, I'm sure he's going to be quite a catch for whoever gets him huh Buffy?" She asked. "Um Buffy?" She waved her hand in front of the staring girl.

"Oh um, yeah definitely." She replied, blushing.

"Aw, you have a crush on him don't you?" Buffy looked down and her face burned. "It's alright Buffy, I'm sure every girl in Sunnyvale will have one too if not already. Well, let's go, the library is just around the corner." Buffy nodded and followed the girl.

 _Line Break_

"Woah, Willow, who's this new guy with you?" Xander asked, eyeing the new kid.

"Um, well um, this is uh, Harry." She spluttered out, her face still red.

"Harry, Harry Potter, just moved here from England. You know, I should probably just have that recorded so I don't have to say it every time." Harry laughed, shaking the guy's hand.

"Yeah maybe you should, and uh, I'm Xander and this is Jesse." Harry smiled and shook Jesse's hand.

"Hey, um Willow right?" a voice shouted. The four teens turned to see the other new kid, Buffy.

"Oh, hi, um did you want us to move?" She made to grab her stuff, but Buffy's hand stopped her.

"No, I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Someone told me that you could help with academics." Buffy said nervously.

"Um, yeah, that sounds like something I could do. In fact, Harry and I were suggesting that we meet during 6th period, perhaps in the library?" She said, turning to get confirmation from said guy.

"Oh, no, definitely not the library." Buffy quickly said, remembering the weird librarian.

"Ok, I guess if you really want to, we could do it at my house sometime." Harry offered. "My uncle usually isn't home so we should have the place to ourselves." Both girls blushed at the idea of being home alone with the attractive man as Xander and Jesse merely laughed.

"Um yeah, sounds great." They both said.

"Oh, Buffy I almost forgot. You, uh, left this when we bumped into each other." Harry pulled the wooden stake out of his backpack, earning Buffy confused looks from all present.

"Why do you have a stake?" Willow asked, eyeing it cautiously.

"Oh, um, it's a habit I picked up back in LA. You never know what could happen in those streets you know?" Buffy said with a nervous laugh, hoping everyone would drop it. Luckily they did, though it still lurked around in the back of their minds.

"Say, how about we all hang out sometime and get to know each other you know? Maybe we can form our own gang." Xander suggested, looking at Buffy for most of his time speaking.

Before they could answer, Cordelia decided to show up. "Are these losers bothering you two?" She asked, looking at the three 'losers' as if they were scum.

"Um, no, actually, I was having a rather pleasant conversation." Harry replied, turning his attention back to her and leaning back.

"Hey Cordelia, how are you doing?" Jesse asked, putting his hands on his hips, in Harry's opinion, in an attempt to look cooler. Sadly for him, it was a bust.

"Why would I tell someone like you?" She asked obnoxiously. "Anyways, Buffy, we don't have gym today so you won't have to meet our gym teacher, the lady with all the chest hair, Coach Foster."

"Oh really why not?" Buffy really hoped she didn't say what she think Cordelia was going to say.

"Didn't you hear? Some dead guy was stuffed in Aura's locker. It's a shame for that guy, but it got us out of gym." She answered.

"Like, dead dead?" Buffy didn't want to believe she was hearing, and, quite frankly, no one else present did either.

"Yeah, I mean, Aura told me he was already blue."

"Were there any puncture wounds on him?" Harry and Cordelia along with Xander, Buffy, and Willow looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know, what's up with you? Do you have a morbid fascination with the dead?"

"Nope, just uh, curious. Anyways, I should probably go." She quickly grabbed her stuff and made for the locker room.

"I should probably go to, don't want to be late to any of my first classes do I?" Harry followed suit and ignored a flirtatious goodbye from Cordelia.

"How does he do that?" Xander asked Jesse when they were the only two left.

"I don't know, but do you think he can teach us how to get girls swooning for us like that?" Jesse asked, staring after Cordelia. They both shrugged and made their parted to go to their respective places.

 _Line Break_

"Hey Harry!" Buffy yelled from down the hall, seeing said boy at his locker. "How's your first day going?"

"It's pretty good, especially now that you're here." Buffy blushed at his flirtatious attitude, but quickly regained control of herself. "How's yours?"

"Well, I guess it could be better, but hey, I guess that's my life for ya. Anyways, I was going to go the a club called the Bronze tonight, do you want to join me?" She asked, praying that he would accept the invitation.

"Yeah, sure. Finished all my homework so I'm free tonight. How about I pick you up a 7?" Buffy quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She left with a little skip in her step and sway in her hips, entrancing not only Harry, but quite a few other males who looked enviously at him. After all, Buffy was one of the prettiest girls at the school.

"This should be fun." Harry muttered, closing his locker while his thoughts lingered on the blonde babe.

 _Line Break_

Harry walked up nervously to Buffy's door. He knew they were both attracted to each other, but with him, with Harry Potter, nothing was ever simple and easy. "Hi, you must be Harry, I'm Buffy's mother Joyce Summers." The lady introduced.

"Hi Mrs. Summers, it's nice to meet you, it's obvious where Buffy gets her good looks." Harry said, throwing in his signature smile.

"Well aren't you a flatterer." Mrs. Summers said, waving the boy inside.

"Buffy! You're date is here!" Her mother called, walking towards the kitchen. "While we're waiting would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs. Summers, I've already eaten at my place."

"Alright I'm coming down." Buffy called, skipping down the stairs. Harry was left in a dazed state as he saw the secret slayer descend down the stairs in a tight blouse with a white undershirt underneath along with a short skirt.

"Better keep your mouth closed Harry else you might find flies in your mouth." She grinned as she saw, what would hopefully be her boyfriend's gaze on her amazing body.

"Sorry, but I think that my reaction is justified by your absolutely breathtaking appearance." Buffy blushed at his appraisal, and took his offered arm.

"Keep talking like that, I like it." Harry just smiled and led her to his car. "Wait a minute, you can drive?" She asked surprised, after all, they were only beginning their sophomore year.

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and put a finger to his lips. "Let's just say my uncle has a special knack for forging things, and couldn't wait for me to be able to drive. Also, his words not mine, he wants me to 'use my English accent as an advantage to pick up the hottest babes in town'." Buffy giggled at the tone he used.

"Well, I hope you didn't just think of me as one of the 'hottest babes' and decide to use your accent to make me wish to pursue you." She said, admiring the car as she got in.

"Oh you definitely are one of the hottest babes Ms. Summers, but I'm not in it for the one night stands. If I was I would've gone for someone a little more like Cordelia."

Oh Buffy could definitely think of keeping him in the long run. After all, anyone who had a problem with, what Buffy already knew would be a thorn in her side, was surely a friend of only difficult part of that of course was the long run.

 _Line Break_

Buffy was slightly nervous as she entered the locally famous club. After all, she was the new girl and she was with the easily hottest guy at the school. He could've easily picked up any girl presently there, but he picked her, or rather she had the guts to pursue him. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Harry offered as the two made their way in.

"Um, yeah sure, I'll have something to drink, non-alcoholic though." Buffy said. Harry's look changed a little, making Buffy a little nervous. "Or alcoholic, I mean, you're choice, um, surprise me."

'What the hell was that? I was a Slayer, I should be able to comfortably talk to a guy.' Buffy thought to herself as she gave a nervous laugh.

"No worries, I'm not that big of a drinker myself, even if I do spoil myself with the occasional glass of wine or two." Buffy gave a relieved smile, happy that he didn't think less of her because she didn't drink.

He came back shortly and found her with Willow. "Hey Willow," he greeted, "and here you go Buffy, a cola." Buffy thanked him.

"So, you want to dance?" Buffy asked, setting down her drink after the three had a short conversation. Harry offered her his arm and led her to the center.

"Wow Potter, you got some moves." Buffy commented as he twirled her a couple of times before hugging her backside.

"I should say the same about you Summers." The two grinned at each other as they started dancing individually due to the song change.

"Hey um, I'll be right back ok?" She said with a fake smile. "I'm just going to use the ladies room."

Harry nodded, and responded saying he would be by Willow.

"What are you doing here? Is one of your hobbies spying on teens dancing in a mass of themselves?" Buffy asked Giles, slightly perturbed his appearance at the Bronze.

"I'm simply watching over this place. I mean, look at them, it's like a human buffet for vampires." Giles peered over the railing and stared at the mass of humans and possible demons.

"Look, I moved here to get away from all that stuff I did in LA. So far, I have and I would rather not have someone who constantly reminds me of it following me. I'm here with the hottest guy in town, and yet I'm up here with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rejoin my date." Buffy was about to leave if a hand from the fake librarian didn't stop her.

"I'll let you leave if you can adequately answer my question." Buffy rolled her and eyes and sighed, but rejoined Giles in looking over the iron railing to the crowd below.

"Can you even identify a vampire or even a beast in this crowd. If you are to become the Slayer and protect this Earth, you must. You must have the instinct to sense a monster when it is near you and kill it." Giles explained.

Buffy peered around the room and smiled as she found her target. She had decided to not reiterate her desire to leave behind this forsaken job, and humor the man. "There, right there dancing with that girl. I mean, if you wear those clothes you have to living underground for the majority of your life." Buffy turned to a rather unconvinced and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"You can not simply base your allegations on clothes. Just by saying that you're showing me that you need to be taught to be a true Slayer." Giles said.

"Hey it worked didn't it. I mean, that guy in those clothes dancing with that girl…" Buffy didn't finish her sentence as she noticed who exactly that girl actually was.

"What what is it?" He asked, noticing the alert on the slayer's face.

"He's dancing with Willow." Buffy quickly rushed back down stairs and searched for Willow. After not being able to find her in the crowd, Buffy ran out the door, finding no sign of the red head.

"Xander," she said as said guy approached the club, "have you seen Willow?"

He shook his head and Buffy's heart sank.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this first chapter. I have one more thing I would like you guys to do if you would be so kind. I've written some crossovers before, and have gotten mixed feelings about whether I should include following the main character through his/her challenges. Do you want me to follow Buffy when it's just her and the OG gang because you've already seen the show or would you like me to wait until Harry comes into the fold? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the amazing support on the first chapter, and I hope I can live up to writing expectations. Also, if anyone is interested, still looking for a beta!

RebliousOne: Thank you very much!

Dr1zzy: Thank you, and he will eventually, and I think I have a unique idea on how to do that

Pottersparky: Thank you and I hope it continues to be that way for you and everyone else. Angel will definitely be in the story and there will be a twist to it just saying so…

Moops: I'll try first person, but I can't guarantee it to be any good. I switched to 3rd person a long time ago, and haven't looked back since. I'll see the responses on this one and decide which one to go for.

Guest person: Well I thought that Buffy texting him her address wouldn't need to be explained, and Harry could figure out where everyone lives from some type of book or a spell, so eh.

The Man In The Mirror: Thanks.

Chapter 2:

 _Harry POV_

I headed to school in a rather grumpy mood to be honest. I think anybody in my position would've to be honest. After all, I had met a girl that I liked and who liked me back, we went out, then I got ditched.

"Harry!" Speak of the bloody devil.

"What do you want Buffy?" I asked rather coldly. My tone could've been a lot meaner and colder, but I decided not to be that rude. After all, maybe she had a legit reason.

"Listen, um, I'm sorry about the other night, um, uh, something came up with Willow and I had to take her home." I didn't fully believe her, but Willow had left early that night so I accepted the excuse, much to her relief I'm sure. "Listen, um, how about we try again tonight? Meet you at the Bronze at 7:30?"

"Sure, but I do expect a full night tonight Ms. Summers." She smiled at the joke, which in turn made me smile a bit. She just had one of those smiles that were contagious. "Woah, what happened to your neck?" I asked, seeing a massive bruise.

"Oh um, Willow accidentally decked me in my neck while I was taking her home, I'm fine though." Again I eyed her suspiciously, but she quickly bid me adieu as we both had to get to class.

 _Line Break_

Class had pretty much been as boring as ever. I guess this was how they taught in larger schools. Back where I used to live, I kind of basically had a private tutor due to the lack of kids attending my school. As such, it helped most of the kids there excel and become really bright, me being no exception. It also meant we covered a lot more things due to less interruptions from students.

It also didn't help that Cordelia sat next to me every single class, fawning for my attention with flirtatious winks and a voice in which I'm assuming is her attempt at seduction.

"Hey Cordelia, it's been fun talking to you, but have you seen Buffy?" I asked as she followed me out of our last class before lunch.

 _Cordelia POV_

When Harry asked me about that weirdo, a look of disgust came on my face. However, then I got an idea and a smile now adorned my wonderful face. "I think she's having a chat with the principal. You know, because she's psycho." I said, adding the little finger twirl by the ear to emphasis my point.

"What do you mean Buffy's psycho?" I had to be honest, confusion on his face was kind of cute. It just made this conversation a whole lot sweeter to me. Wrenching this hunk of a man away from that blonde freak and into my beautiful, slender arms.

"Well, she tried to kill me last night didn't you hear? I was coming out of the bathroom and she turned around, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off the ground. I mean, she had a stake in her hand, I thought she was going to kill me, or at the very least hurt me." I tried to seek come comfort in his big, surely strong arms only to find him step away from me.

"Alright, well, uh, I'm glad you're ok, and I'm going to go find Buffy, I'll see you around." Harry said, walking backwards before turning the right way.

I narrowed my eyes at the green-eyed hunk. "You will be mine Harry Potter, you will be mine." I glared at his back until he was out of site before turning around to meet up with my band of followers.

 _Buffy POV_

"Buffy, I can not tell you how important it is that you focus on being a slayer for the time being and stop obsessing over high-school boys." Giles told me. I simply glared at him.

"Giles, I'm a 16 year old girl for God's sakes. I'm sure I can learn to juggle both lives as a Slayer and a teenage girl. And Harry isn't a boy, he's a man." I started daydreaming about said boy, thinking about our wedding, our kids, our happy ever after ending. Of course, Giles just had to ruin it.

"Buffy, hello? Earth to Buffy." I snapped out of my daydream, and again glared at Giles.

"Hey, if you two are done bickering, then I would like to figure out what the heck is going on here." Willow said, looking at the Slayer and her Watcher.

"Alright," Giles finally said with a sigh. "From what I've read, the Master arrived 60 years ago to open the Hellmouth which is a portal to another reality, but he was swallowed by an earthquake. Unfortunately he has a way of getting out." I looked at him with elation.

"Great, this is going to be quick and simple. We stop him, everyone's ok, and I can still go on my date with Harry." I simply received a penetrating stare by Giles.

'Does he have to ruin everything?' I asked myself as I collapsed into a seat.

"Unfortunately, it's not quite that simple Buffy. You see, this is a once-in-a-century opportunity called the Harvest."

"The what now?" I said, voicing what I thought was Xander and Willow's thoughts.

"The Harvest is night where the Master has the ability to draw power from a minion of his choosing called the Vessel. Now, you can identify this person by this symbol the Master will have drawn on his forehead." Giles proceeded to draw a star with three points, only further confusing me.

"Now, theoretically, if you kill the Vessel, it should stop the Master from rising. The only problem is, we don't know where this will occur." That's of course, when I got a light bulb, and for once in my life, say I figured out something faster than Giles.

So, with a gleeful smile upon my lips, I told them. "It's got to be the Bronze I mean, you said it yesterday that it's a buffet for vampires with all the kids there."

"Yes I suppose you're right." I shouted in happiness, earning an amused look from my two friends. "Well what are we waiting for? We got to go right?"

"Yes, let's, before it is too late." Giles quickly said, standing up and following Buffy out the door. Willow and Zander gave a look to each other before following suit.

"I have to get some stuff from home before I go there, so I'll meet you guys there." Buffy said. Her three other companions nodded and went the opposite direction of her.

 _Harry POV_

I sighed as I once again found myself ditched on the second night in a row. Looking at my watch, I saw it was already half an hour past the time when Buffy and I were supposed to meet.

"Harry, I couldn't help but notice that you're alone." Cordelia said flirtatiously.

"Yes, well, Buffy decided not to show up, and decided to ditch me for the second night in a row." I could sense the bitterness in my voice, but Cordelia didn't seemed phased by it, in fact, I thought it seemed like she had been spurred on by my words.

"Well, since she didn't show up, how about you and me have a little fun here?" Cordelia wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing the two of us closer.

"I'm sorry Cor-" My words were cut short as screams of terror started to emit from the entrance. Quickly both of us turned around to see normal looking people, not including the face. Then as one smiled, I paled.

"Vampires," I whispered, seeing the fanged beasts.

"What?" Cordelia asked, her attention and gaze still glued to the disgusting looking creatures. Suddenly a clearing of throat brought our attention from the line of them, to a singular vampire with a weird marking on his forehead standing on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, sorry to have potentially spoiled your night, but I assure you it's all for a good cause. Now, I simply require blood from some of you." He smiled rather sadistically in my opinion as his eyes roamed through the crowd. Although, I couldn't think of any other smile a beast might put on their face.

"Who will be the first volunteer? Anybody?" His eyes wandered for any raising of hands or voice, but found none. "Well, I guess we must do this the hard way."

His fingers motioned for his fellow creatures to start grabbing random people out of the crowd, and the screams resumed.

"Hey get back!" I yelled as one went for Cordelia. I punched it as hard as I could. It stumbled back a few feet before repositioning it's gaze on me.

'Of all the days to leave my wand at home.' I thought to myself bitterly as the fanged monster charged towards me.

I went to punch it again, but it anticipated my movement and caught my limb, bending my arm upwards. Pain immediately shot through my body as I grit my teeth. After lifting me off the ground, it backhanded me, leaving a print on my cheek and me barely conscious.

I could barely process the fact that Cordelia was screaming my name in order for me to help her. I felt something pierce my neck and felt some blood start to leave my body. However, it hissed in pain and dropped my body. That's all I remember before fainting.

 _Buffy POV_

"Harry!" I yelled, seeing what would hopefully still be my boyfriend be bitten by a vampire. However, I gasped at seeing him be let go, and the vampire immediately crumble into dust. I didn't have time to ponder as I saw what appeared to be what Giles had proclaimed as the Vessel about to drink one of his last victim.

"Hey, loser! Why don't you take on someone your own size?" I jumped down from my position and did a roundhouse kick. Cordelia screamed and ran away, as I expected, while the vampire groaned and got back up.

"You! You should learn you place little girl." He quickly ran at me, managing to pin me down before getting thrown back off.

"And you should learn to stay in hell." I yelled back. Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me, and found myself staring at another vampire running full speed at me. I pulled out a stake from my pocket and managed to hit the bullseye as it pierced straight through it's heart.

As I turned back, I saw the vessel trying to complete his job, and it was trying to do that by picking out the easiest pray, Harry.

"THE POWER!" He cried as he took a second to stop drinking.

"Hey get off him!" I yelled, kicking him in the crotch. I wasn't exactly sure if vampires had dicks, but if they did, I thought that was a pretty smart move on my part.

Luckily, my gamble paid off and he doubled over. "That's the last blood you and your master are ever going to taste." I said, grabbing my last stake and stabbing the vessel.

He screamed in pain before evaporating into dust. I immediately dropped to my knees as I cradled Harry. "Buffy, Buffy are you alright?" Giles yelled as the vampires retreated.

"Buffy, Buf… oh my, what happened to him?" I couldn't answer as tears threatened to fall. One of the best guys that I could've met and I'm the reason why he's going to die.

"He got bit, not once, but twice Giles." I said tearfully, as the tears now flowed in full. Giles moved next to me, gasping in surprise after a second.

"What? What is it Giles?" I asked, praying that somehow, he was still alive.

After a second, he answered. "He's alive Buffy," Although I was hoping for those words to escape his mouth, I didn't actually expect them to. As such, I stared at him wide eyed.

"But, but, how?" I asked not so elegantly. Giles however, shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how, we have to get him to a hospital quick." I nodded and got up. Giles picked Harry up, albeit with a little struggle, and ran to his car.

 _Sunnydale Hospital_

Giles and I had been waiting for almost a quarter of an hour before two men came running through the hospital. "Nurse, nurse! My godson, Harry Potter, I need to know what room he's in." The first man yelled. He head long hair with a chiseled face and looked rather good looking in my opinion for a man as old as I thought he was.

"Mr. Black I presume." Giles said, getting up from his seat. Said man turned his head quickly to us.

"Yes, yes, do you know where Harry is?" The newly named Mr. Black asked.

"Yes, he is in the room right here." Giles showed Mr. Black to Harry's room while I stayed seated, noting that the other male that had shown up was looking at me with interest.

"Buffy Summers?" He asked questioningly. I slowly nodded my head. Reaching for an extra stake in case the two were really vampire in disguise.

"No need for the stake Miss Summers, I can assure you that Harry and I know each other quite well." I looked at him in astonishment as he had just answered my very thoughts. He merely chuckled at my expression and took a seat next to me. "You know he talks about you quite often."

"He does?" I asked, a little too quickly, causing me to blush and him to smile in amusement.

"Oh yes, he is quite fond of you. Which is why I'm sorry to say that what I'm about to do is absolutely necessary." I looked at him in confusion before noticing a piece of wood in his hand.

Before I could question him or do anything he pointed it at me. " _Obliviate!_ "

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I was extremely busy and haven't really felt like writing any fan fiction lately. Hopefully I can get faster updates but we'll have to wait and see. Finally, I was wondering whether you like the constant first person or constant third person better. If you like first, I'll try my best but have to admit I'm more comfortable with third, and third will also be applied when doing smut scenes. Anyways, until next time and please review!


End file.
